


Welcome Home

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [49]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe comes home to a very stressed reader





	Welcome Home

You hear him come through the door and panic sets in. You aren’t expecting him home so soon. He said three weeks and it had only been one and a half, this could either be good or bad. Of course, judging by how things had been going for you, it’s probably leaning closer to the bad.

“Y/N, Are you here?”

“No, I’m not here at all. The lights on in the house and my car in the driveway are merely hallucinations.”

“So feisty tonight.” He leans against the kitchen’s doorway, smiling at you as you fuss over the dishes. “Is there a way that I can convince you to stop doing the dishes and focus your attention on me?” His voice was always so sultry, it’s almost like it’s his default around you. The way it vibrates, it makes you melt almost every time.

“They need to be done, Rafe.”

“That’s why we have help.”

You hear him approach you, his footsteps deliberate. His arms wrap around your waist as he presses his lips against your neck. “I missed you.”

“Is that why you’re home so early?”

“You say it as if you don’t want me here.” He pulls away from you, making you whimper. You spin around and face him. He’s worn out, dark circles under his eyes, a few scratches on his handsome face, and he’s almost as pale as a ghost.

“Rafe, what happened?”

“I may have gotten a bit too involved with looking for that Incan artifact, but at least I brought home a few scars.”

You frown as he shows you his arms and pulls off his shirt to show the deeper one on his chest.

“What do you think about that one? I hear girls go mad for scars like this.” He smiles at you, but he’s met with your frown.

“I don’t like it.”

“Really? I figured you’d be fine with it, it’ll heal after all.”

“If it wasn’t so close to your heart, it may have been hot, but the idea of losing you.”

He pulls you in for a kiss. “It wasn’t like I was shot at, or stabbed, just a scratch.”

“A big one.” You run your fingers over it. Yes, it’s hot, very hot, but the idea of losing him still floats around in your head.

“So, how have you been since I’ve been on my exciting treasure hunt?”

It was as if he walked into a hurricane the moment he opened his mouth, and he soon realized the mistake he made.

“Well, where do I begin? The washing machine broke, I almost lost my keys, the car got dented, and a wasp got into the house and hijacked the bedroom for four days! Four. Days. Do you know how annoying that is? I mean we couldn’t find it, but we knew it was there. We opened the window,  but I swear that just invited more in.”

Rafe couldn’t help but crack a smile as you continued your rant.

“And then, of course, this fucking dishwasher breaks too. You know I prefer my dishes washed a certain way so I decided I should do them.”

“Honey…” Rafe leans in for a kiss.

“And then…”

“Baby, calm down.”

It was as if the mere suggestion to calm down was like poking a bear. Your eyes widen and you begin the onslaught of swears. Rafe is usually the one that throws tantrums, that throws things and yells at anyone around him. You’re the one that can break through and get him to calm down, now it seems it’s his turn. He pulls you in and hugs you, and he hugs you hard until you practically melt into him.

“Better?” He whispers in your ear. The sensation of his breath making you giggle.

“Yes.” You nuzzle up to his bare chest, his hair tickling your face. God, you love his chest hair, you never thought you would, but man is it sexy on him.

“Is that wasp still in our room?” He asks while rubbing your back.

“No, it’s gone.” You sound as if you’re about to fall asleep standing up.

“Then let’s go upstairs and catch up.” He pulls away to kiss your forehead.

“What kind of catching up?” You smile knowingly at him.

“The best kind.”


End file.
